


Territory Management

by setosdarkness



Series: OTP Collection - JuHaku [17]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Marking, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Judar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3088865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setosdarkness/pseuds/setosdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judar wants to erase the marks fate and other people have left on Hakuryuu. </p><p>[AKA have some 2.7k of JuHaku porn where Judar marks Hakuryuu up] [post ch250]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Territory Management

Kneeling on the emperor's bed, Judar stares at his chosen king's body, skin bared to his eyes and nobody else's.

There's something really enchanting with the way Hakuryuu looks now – not that he's not easy on the eyes before. It's almost as though the black _rukh_ from falling into depravity has made his features stand out more, making him appear like a darkly beautiful creature. Hakuryuu even looks almost feminine now, with his hair pin on the bedside table and his hair in soft waves of darkness against the pale pillow and his paler skin.

The smell of the medicinal herbs and the burning incense from the dresser are not enough to confuse his nose with Hakuryuu's scent, as Judar raises Hakuryuu's right leg and presses his lips against a pale calf. He moves along the expanse of skin, feeling the almost-unfair smoothness against his lips, alternating between placing butterfly kisses and biting every few centimeters or so.

Judar keeps his eyes trained on Hakuryuu's expression that looks so _calm_ and _serene_ that Judar doesn't feel any outrage at the other's lack of reaction from his ministrations. With all that's happened to them and to their lives, it's almost a miracle that Hakuryuu is able to have such a peaceful expression and Judar's gut burns with happiness at how Hakuryuu has finally deigned to show him such a private expression. It's almost too good to be true that Hakuryuu has also allowed him to do the honors of applying Zagan's magic-infused medicinal herbs to his still-healing wounds, but Judar also has another reason for wanting to be here right now.

As part of their understanding of each other, they had shared all the relevant things that they could think of regarding each other, so they could formulate their plans of how to defeat Kouen and everybody else – or rather, Hakuryuu would make the plans that Judar would follow. One of the things that Hakuryuu had shared was his moment of desperation in finding someone who will stand by his side as he waged a civil war that will split the empire into two—forcibly kissing and proposing to the muscle girl that Judar barely remembers from that time in Balbadd quite some time ago.

That girl has placed her mark on Hakuryuu, just like the fucking old crone did, just like Kouen did with Phenex, just like the Great Fire did, just like this shitty destiny did.

Judar wants to erase all of those marks upon his king.

Judar feels a twinge of pride at having a king that has survived all of those experiences, but he also feels a stab of possessiveness and the desire to eliminate everything else that wants to take what's his.

It's a confusing contradiction.

Judar grins against Hakuryuu's knee as he bites the inside of it, licking and biting until the pale skin blooms a pretty wisteria-red. Hakuryuu's calm expression wavers slightly, but even his pleasure feels so peaceful that Judar wants to sink into this moment and never let go. The _rukh_ enveloping them are quiet and encouraging, almost as though Hakuryuu wants to tell him to proceed with marking him better so that everyone who cannot see the black _rukh_ can see the bites and scratches instead, done by his magi bathed in black.

"I'll make Kouen pay for this," Judar promises against the tender skin of where Hakuryuu has stabbed himself to regain control of his wits from Phenex's wretched hands. How dare Kouen hurt Hakuryuu using a djinn he raised. He really should have joined Kouen in that dungeon capture, should have killed Kouen back then when he had the chance. Judar dips his fingers to the container of fresh herbs, splaying his fingers against the forming scabs and rubbing gently to make the healing process go faster. He's pretty bad when it comes to life magic, but Judar directs the _rukh_ to flow into Hakuryuu's body instead of just watching them like voyeur birds. "I promise I will."

Judar kisses the skin surrounding the wound, tasting the forming sweat on Hakuryuu's skin, as well as the tinge of earth and leaves. He moves higher up Hakuryuu's right thigh, keeping his hands pressed against the wound in soothing circles. He smiles at how Hakuryuu shudders when he makes a detour to kiss and suck on the skin on his inner thigh, moving higher and higher until his mouth is just centimeters away from his king's arousal.

"I'll finish applying the medicine first, okay," he breathes out teasingly, letting his breath puff against the tip of Hakuryuu's cock, eyes shining at how composed Hakuryuu's face looks when compared to how he's leaking with pleasure. Judar thinks meanly that the muscle girl, Gyokuen or Kouen weren't able and will never be able to make Hakuryuu be like this. This is just for Judar alone, because they're the only ones who are the same in this whole world and nobody else can change that.

"Hmm, do whatever you want," Hakuryuu says with a steady voice, though his hands have settled lightly on Judar's head, running through his hair better than the fine-toothed comb that the servants used to run over his head before, when he still knew nothing. Judar purrs as he relishes in the feeling of Hakuryuu touching him willingly, gently, without the coldness that he associated him with when Hakuryuu still thought that he was a willing pawn of Al Thamen.

"Oh, I _will_ ," Judar promises as he regretfully pulls away from Hakuryuu's hips and instead make his way down the other leg.

While Hakuryuu's skin there isn't as smooth as the other leg's, Judar enjoys it more, the contrast between the scarred parts and the skin untainted by fate's cruelty feels _beautiful_ under Judar's lips. He tastes and smells and is surrounded by the black _rukh_ almost overflowing from his king, reading the memory of the horrifying incident from the uneven lines of the scars and the clot of skin. He can almost taste Hakuryuu's confusion and despair at being bathed in the blood of his brothers, just as he can almost smell the burn of flesh and the smoke that reduced any hopes of a normal childhood into ashes of scrolls and wood.

Judar wills himself to not rut against Hakuryuu's right leg, because he's doing this because he wants to help heal his king while also wanting to erase anybody else's marks on him. He's not doing this for himself—not just for his own enjoyment at least.

"I didn't know you had such a… reaction to my scars," Hakuryuu comments with a hint of wonder in his voice. But then, he doesn't sound terribly surprised, because the understanding between them goes both ways, even if Hakuryuu doesn't say it out loud. Judar swears to make sure that Hakuryuu will never have to voice out every single thing just to be understood.

With that in mind, Judar lines his fingers against the top part of Hakuryuu's left hip, before digging in to the outlines of the scars, his finger nails denting Hakuryuu's skin. He traces the scars with his fingernails, making the skin on Hakuryuu's leg bloom into more red flowers. Judar looks at Hakuryuu's expression and sighs at how Hakuryuu looks at him as though he's a cat marking up his scratching post.

"I love the taste of the fate that you cursed," Judar admits honestly, grin widening at how Hakuryuu smiles at him indulgently.

"Are all magi able to taste the _rukh_?" Hakuryuu asks as though he's genuinely interested—does this even have a possibility of coming into play with the upcoming war, Judar wonders. "Or is it just you?"

"I don't really care." Judar shrugs, his shoulders rolling with the motion. His stomach burns with how Hakuryuu's eyes track the motion of his muscles, as though he's being assessed. "But you better make sure I'm the only one who will taste your _rukh_."

Hakuryuu lightly kicks him on his face for that comment, something that he takes advantage of by catching Hakuryuu's foot and resuming the interrupted fluttery kisses there, eyes watching Hakuryuu's face for the twitch he knows he's going to see, because Hakuryuu has always been ticklish on the base of his feet. True enough, Hakuryuu shivers from the feeling of his lips map the skin of his foot that nobody else aside from his family and now Judar has ever seen.

It becomes rather boring after a while, especially since Judar's eyes now keep on staring at Hakuryuu's lips—lips that have been stained by that muscle girl and old crone. How dare they kiss his king without his permission? How dare they make his king feel so much suffering as part of his fate? How dare they play a part in dragging his king down further into the destined path of nothing but pain? How dare—

"—what are you going to do?"

Hakuryuu's voice cuts through his haze. The hatred that's screaming inside of him simmers down, but he can still feel his eyes _burn_ with the familiar sensation of the anger bubbling over and manifesting physically.

Judar tilts his head, his braid unraveling like a burst of black waterfall thawed from a long winter, his magic fading out as he focuses most of his concentration on controlling his anger. "Huh?"

"I said," Hakuryuu looks darkly amused, a smirk playing on his lips—that have been tainted by someone else, by something else, by— "if you're going to be so angry about it, what are you going to do?"

"I'll erase them."

"…Hmm."

"I'll erase all of them," Judar repeats, his eyes seeing _red_. "I'll erase all of them."

He roughly jabs his fingers into the container of the herbs, thinks better of it, then just pours the gel-like contents into Hakuryuu's stomach that now have the tell-tale dips of abdominal muscles like Judar's. With surprising intensity, he spreads the medicine across all of the wounds and scars Hakuryuu obtained from fighting against the wicked witch, pours them over the remains of his struggles from the bottom of the cliff of corpses that are the remains of the humans whose lives Al Thamen has extinguished.

Judar drags his fingernails across the skin, then soothes the sting by rubbing circles to the parts that he has scratched. He crawls closer to Hakuryuu, the _rukh_ and Hakuryuu's eyes beckoning him to lose himself and to erase everything else aside from the two of them. He hisses when he comes close enough that their hips are pressed uncomfortably tight together, their dripping cocks throbbing with restrained pleasure and heady drunkenness from their most recent success. His eyes still tinge everything with red and black but Hakuryuu's face remains pale, pink-cheeked, but still the only normal thing left for him.

He anchors himself by aligning their bodies so that their chests-hips-legs are pressed together in perfect synchrony, before he grabs onto Hakuryuu's shoulders, fingers curled into his collarbones like claws, pressing deeper and deeper as he finally sinks into Hakuryuu's lips, biting first at the edge of his right lower lip, mouthing at the scar that marks the beginning of Belial's cut on his face, before he moves his attention to the center of Hakuryuu's lips that are pressed into an unimpressed straight line. Judar's used to loving the challenge that is Hakuryuu, so he doesn't let that deter him, primarily because he knows that Hakuryuu is just goading him into spiraling further out of control.

He rubs their whole bodies together, delicious friction almost as perfect as the way Hakuryuu's gasp of surprise feels as he bites at Hakuryuu's mole, his teeth sharp enough to break the skin right above the mark that the old crone has passed on to her children. He licks away the blood and sucks at the wound, willing more blood to come to the surface and his head spins at how Hakuryuu's blood tastes, thick with the essence of a decade's worth of wrathful desperation.

"I'll erase them," Judar promises against Hakuryuu's mole, before pressing his bloodstained lips fully against Hakuryuu's, his tongue immediately licking into Hakuryuu's teeth, pressing against his cheeks from the inside, swirling into his tongue, sweeping against his gums, rubbing against his palate. Judar keeps it up until he feels his lungs burning with the lack of air. He pulls away after one more minute, his chest heaving. He keeps his face close enough so that their noses touch and he sees the similar blackness on Hakuryuu's eyes.

He knows that Hakuryuu's currently thinking about all the other king candidates that he had considered, helped and raised dungeons for. Hakuryuu knows that he didn't really want to work with them that much, but it's good to know that this possessiveness isn't entirely one-sided.

"I'll erase them," Judar repeats for the last time, going back to kissing Hakuryuu, their saliva mingling and Judar feels the disgusting memory of those two vile people kissing his king and he squeezes his eyes shut as he forces his own _rukh_ to dye Hakuryuu with his own brand from inside out. His hands shake and tremble as he pours his entire self to his king, their hips moving into a frenzied rhythm that matches the crazed dance of their kiss—not that it can really be called that anymore, with the way that they frantically bite and mark each other with each brush of their lips.

This time, it's Hakuryuu who pulls away—or rather, he pulls Judar off by gathering a chunk of his hair from his nape and tugging hard. Judar whines with the suddenness and grinds down more forcefully into Hakuryuu's cock.

"…We'll erase them soon," Hakuryuu corrects his madness-induced mantra, before allowing him to resume their frenzied romping.

Judar feels his heart swell and burst inside his chest and it takes so much of his control to not just come and paint Hakuryuu's healing wounds on his torso with his come.

"Let me mark you from inside out," Judar breathes out almost like a reverent prayer against Hakuryuu's lips.

Laughingly, Hakuryuu remarks that, "Nobody has marked me inside."

"I'll be the first and last," Judar's eyes burn black with the thought of anyone else having his experience and taking it away from him after he has worked so hard for so long.

Hakuryuu sighs, his whole body tensing then relaxing like he really can't help it then. Judar smiles and kisses Hakuryuu slower, savoring the feeling of their connection and anticipating the feeling of finally having something ahead of everyone else when it comes to placing their marks in his king's body.

Judar knows that they both won't last long, so he presses into his king without hesitation, gritting his teeth at how tight Hakuryuu is and how Hakuryuu squeezing him is probably the best feeling ever, that's only rivaled by how he felt when Hakuryuu _finally_ fell into depravity and the inevitable happiness that they'll both feel once they finally destroy this world and its shitty destiny. He thrusts as deep as he could, but just the thought of being inside his king is enough to unravel him, making him loosen the already thin strands of control he has and finally succeeding in marking Hakuryuu from the inside.

He takes two breaths to regain his bearings, before he quickly rubs his hands against Hakuryuu's stomach still slightly sticky with the gel-like medicine, then wrapping his sweat-and-medicine-slicked hands around Hakuryuu's cock, bringing his king to climax.

Judar takes in the sight of Hakuryuu's flushed cheeks, dilated eyes and content smile and he thinks he can unravel all over again from that sight alone.

"…I think the marks you left will disappear after a day or two." Hakuryuu says quietly into the room filled with dark _rukh_ that are miraculously content and quiet—almost as though the room's occupants have found a moment of peace in this terrible world.

"Ugh," Judar groans at the thought, slumping haphazardly on top of his king, wanting something more permanent than the mark of the djinn from the dungeon he raised, wanting something more apparent than the voice of anger that trickles into both of their consciousness.

Hakuryuu chuckles, as though he's amused that Judar didn't quite follow. "So you should think about how to mark me more effectively next time," Hakuryuu then murmurs softly, before elbowing him sharply and forcing him to settle to the side where he won't press against Hakuryuu's still-healing wounds.

"You're such a cheeky bastard," Judar retorts, burrowing his head against Hakuryuu's side.

Judar's excited to find out what kind of marking he will use next time.

••• **end**

**Author's Note:**

> …Judar would totally see it as a competition LOL I just wanted Judar rubbing medicine all over Hakuryuu! Then getting jealous and possessive of how a lot of things have marked Hakuryuu! What the hell happened. What the hell did I writeeeee. After all of my whining about not wanting to write sex scenes, I ended up doing so LOL
> 
> ...also this inspired by the line in their duet character song: "if you hate your fate, I will dye you with my color". that said, if you haven't heard their official character song (which is a duet!!!), please do so now. it's so awesome. and so juhaku.


End file.
